whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mari Cabrah
Mari Cabrah is a renowned garou, a homid Theurge of the Black Furies. Biography An urban Amazon, Mari stalks the neon-drenched maze of New York, hunting bane and corrupt human alike. Abused as a teenager, she swore to protect other girls from the pain she suffered. She runs a self-defense dojo, teaching martial arts to any women who want to learn. Though she prefers to live alone, she has taken more than a few young runaways under her wing, teaching them to stand on their own before sending them back into the world. Mari has a soft spot for kids and a special hatred for urban predators. Among the Garou she is known for her sharp tongue, fighting prowess and keen familiarity with the Weaver's jungle. For a while, she ran an inter-tribal pack called the Guardian Rage. However, the pack eventually fell apart, leaving Mari futher embittered and returning to her solo operations. It was during this time she met and challenged Jonas Albrecht, then a "lone wolf" like herself, and lost. Mari and Jonas Albrecht were initially enemies and fought one another viciously in several engagements. However, very much against their will they formed a temporary alliance to protect a young Lost Cub called Evan Heals-The-Past from Black Spiral Dancers, who, according to the omens, was of great significance. The events surrounding Evan's First Change and his wisdom as an arbitrator, led Mari and Albrecht to form a pack with him, although the three never chose an official pack name. Being surprisingly young for her lofty rank, Mari Cabrah is one of the most dynamic up-and-comers in the Black Furies. In her thirty years, she has traveled across four continents, torn apart Black Spiral Dancers, communed with the avatar of her totem, quested through almost every Umbral Realm, and helped in the retrieval of one of the greatest Silver Fang artifacts known to the Garou Nation, the fabled Silver Crown that elevated Albrecht to the throne of House Wyrmfoe. Mari herself took great pleasure in their war on the Seventh Generation, and perhaps killed more of the Defiler-cultists than any other Garou that followed their crusade. These days she continues to assist her packmates when the need arises, although she prefers to refrain from being "joined at the hip" with them. She has something of a rivalry with Kula Wiseblood who is her equal in rank and prowess, as Kula accuses her of being "too soft" thanks to the moderating influence of Evan Heals-The-Past. Mari suspects this rivalry has its roots in tribe politics rather than vigilante philosophy and so far she doesn't give it much attention. Even though her deeds have easily earned her the prestige to lead a sept of her own, she prefers to remain out of the leadership role. Mari still defers to Alani Astarte, leader of the New York Furies, in tribal matters. Most of her time not spent with her pack is devoted to her human charges and her territory back in NYC. Appearance Mari is of mixed Hispanic and Italian descent, with dark hair and eyes. Although she's attractive, it's not at all in a soft or pretty way; her body is a corded muscle without a trace of extraneous fat, her scars are evident whenever she wears short sleeves and her face almost never softens into a smile. She wears clothes that she can fight in, usually a tank top and military fatigue pants. Her Crinos and Hispo forms are black with large white markings on her face and midsection, while she becomes mostly black in Lupus form. Her appearance significantly changed in the illustrations of Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary. While she was originally depicted with short hair and military attire, in The Eighth Sign - ''the comic opening the W20 manual - she appeared with longer hair in a low ponytail, and wearing more casual clothing - a long-sleeved shirt, a pair of skinnies, and a pair of trainers with a messenger bag hanging on one shoulder. Character Sheet Mari Cabrah '''Tribe': Black Furies Breed: Homid Auspice: Theurge Rank: 5 (Elder) Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 4, Athletics 3, Brawl 5, Dodge 4, Empathy 1, Intimidation 3, Primal-Urge 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 1; Animal Ken 2, Crafts 2, Drive 3, Etiquette 1, Leadership 1, Firearms 3, Melee 3, Stealth 4, Survival 3; Computers 1, Enigmas 4, Investigation 2, Law 2, Linguistics 2, Medicine 3, Occult 4, Politics 2, Rituals 5, Science 1. Backgrounds: Contacts 4, Pure Breed 2, Resources 2. Rage: 7 Gnosis: 8 Willpower: 9 Gifts: (1) Heightened Senses, Mother's Touch, Persuasion, Razor Claws, Sense Wyrm, Smell of Man, Spirit Speech, Watchful Eyes; (2) Command Spirit, Curse of Aeolus, Jam Technology, Kali's Tongue, Name the Spirit, Sense of the Prey, Sight from Beyond, Spirit of the Fray, Staredown; (3) Coup the Grace, Exorcism, Pulse of the Invisible, Visceral Agony; (4) Body Wrack, Grasp the Beyond, Spirit Ward, Wasp Talons; (5) Feral Lobotomy, Wyld Warp. Rites: Mari is a level 5 Theurge, if she doesn't already know a given rite, she knows where she can find someone to teach it to her, should the need for it arise (except for the tribe-specific rites of non-Furies, of course). Gallery Maricabrah.png|Mari Cabrah in Crinos Maricabrah2.png|Mari Cabrah in Homid form, art by Joshua Gabriel Timbrook. Mari1.jpg|Rage card depicting Mari Cabrah in Homid form. Maricabrah.homid.JPG|Rage card depicting Mari Cabrah in Homid form. mari.cabrahcrinos.JPG|Rage card depicting Mari Cabrah in Crinos form. Mari.cabrah.crinos2.JPG|Rage card depicting Mari Cabrah in Crinos form. Mari.gif Mari_Cabrah_-_back_cover_Players_Guide_1st_Ed.jpg|Mari, as depicted in the back cover of Werewolf Players Guide. Maricabrah.jpg Albrecht_VS_Mari.jpg Albrecht_VS_Mari_1.jpg Albrecht_hurt_by_Mari.jpg Albrecht_VS_Mari_2.jpg Albrecht_VS_Mari_3.jpg Albrecht_VS_Mari_4.jpg Mari_Cabrah_hurt_by_Albrecht.jpg Albrecht's_pack.jpg|Evan, Albrecht and Mari form a pack Black Furies - WTA Core Rulebook Revised p. 69.jpg|Marie as depicted in Revised Edition. Black Furies - W20 Core Rulebook, p. 80.jpg|Mari as depicted in W20 References *WTA: Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse, p. 9-10 *WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition, p. 206-239 *WTA: Legacy Rite (Comics) *WTA: The Silver Crown (Fiction) *WTA: Tribebook: Black Furies (Revised), p. 98-99 Category:Black Furies Category:Homids Category:Theurges Category:Signature characters (WOD)